The Joe Swanson Show (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) (Season 4)
Season 4 is the fourth season of ''The Joe Swanson Show'' planned to be made by The Ultimate World of CartoonMania. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Fryguy - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sharteneer - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Donna Silenter - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Dr. Lazertag - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) *Shanti Fryguy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Dilliam Rudgers - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Little Bad Wersent - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Hank Hudson - Hercules *Jeanie Hudson - Megara (Hercules) *Mr. Nickerlody - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Davy Wesrock - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Lara Wesrock - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Henry Robinson - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Natalie Robinson - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Baby Strawberry Sprite - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Baby Blueberry Sprite - Baby Tugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Baby Raspberry Sprite - Piki (Doki Doki Panic) *Baby Blackberry Sprite - Poki (Doki Doki Panic) Episodes # Happy Lucky Day (February 4, 1989) # A Library Secrets/Surprise, Surprise (February 11, 1989) # An Accident of Silence/Customer Chaos (February 18, 1989) # Dr. Strangeglove's Exam Collection/Fryguyland Club (February 25, 1989) # At the Zoo/Surfing Summer Girls (March 4, 1989) # The Fictional of Misfortune/Afraid in Bagdad (March 11, 1989) # A Bit of the Peanuts/Shocking Odds (March 18, 1989) # Runaway Slappy Squirrel/Tomira's Premium Interactive (March 25, 1989) # Shipyard of Mystery/Adventure in Vienna (April 1, 1989) # Lazy Deceiver/Cross-Country Skiing (April 8, 1989) # Needing For A Personal/The Beautiful Contest (April 15, 1989) # The Usual Came Visiting to Fryguys/Doomer Procrastination (April 22, 1989) # Really Steps in Doom/Don't Everything To The Takes (April 29, 1989) # Good-Looking Friends/Fryguys Vs. The Battle Enemies (May 6, 1989) # Upside Take Out/Shout At The Darkness (May 13, 1989) # Handsome Together Along/Scapula Attack (May 20, 1989) # Fryguyland is Swollen/Slappy Squirrel and Tomira's Night Out (May 27, 1989) Gallery Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Fryguy Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Lina Volt Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sharteneer Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Donna Selinter Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Treat Heart Pig in The Caring Crystals.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Lady Neaforce Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Mini Fryguy Commander Zurg (1986).png|Commander Zurg as Jude the Big Evil Guy Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Lily Punkey Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Dilliam Rudgers Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Mr. Nickerlody Kuchipatchi.png|Kuchipatchi as Dave Wesrock Violetchi.png|Violetchi as Lara Wesrock Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Henry Robinson Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Natalie Robinson Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Baby Strawberry Sprite Baby-tugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-65.4.jpg|Baby Tugs Bear as Baby Blueberry Sprite Piki.png|Piki as Baby Raspberry Sprite Poki.png|Poki as Baby Blackberry Sprite Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Category:The Ultimate World of CartoonMania's Seasons Category:The Ultimate World of CartoonMania's Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4